


It's a Cruel Summer

by Reddcatt



Series: Mini Stories from the Dark Lord's Poison [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddcatt/pseuds/Reddcatt
Summary: Mini story prompt from The Dark Lords Poison on Facebook "It's a Cruel Summer"





	It's a Cruel Summer

I’ve been told It’s a cruel summer. This war is never-ending and we are losing a lot of troops. Narcissa keeps telling me to end it before we lose more but I couldn't listen, not even to her, even though she was my most trusted advisor, not that anyone knew that.

oOo

Narcissa comes in crying one night with blood on her hands. I rushed to her side to see what happened. “Draco…..” she barely manages to get out.

oOo

A week later I was standing on a hill watching a funeral when I saw Harry Potter walking up to pay his tributes. I pulled my wand out “avada” I started to whisper until I saw Narcissa’s face, she was absolutely heartbroken and it was because of this war I started. I put my wand away and promised myself that the next time I see Harry Potter I would not hesitate.


End file.
